


Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight?

by RigorMorton



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Racist Language, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Roman's sitting outside Peter's trailer in the pouring rain, crying to eighties music. The spoiled yuppie has finally hit rock bottom.Roman doesn't know what else to do. He's never felt pain like this before. He'd never cared about anyone enough to let them break his heart. It's a terrible feeling. Inside and out. Physically, it's like being punched in the stomach really hard. He feels sick and shakey. His face and fingertips are tingling. And emotionally, he feels like he wants to die. His insides are knotted up. It's unbearable. He wishes to God he'd never met Peter Rumancek.





	Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. I just had to write some one sided Romancek with pining Roman, because I love pain. P.S. you should really listen to Drive by The Cars while reading this.

Roman leans forward in his seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly - his forehead pressed into the top of it. Who's Gonna Drive You Home by The Cars, blasts from the radio as the teen sobs into the steering wheel.

'Who's gonna tell you when…..It's too late? Who's gonna tell you things……Aren't so great?'

He's sitting outside Peter's trailer in the pouring rain, crying to eighties music. The spoiled yuppie has finally hit rock bottom.

Roman doesn't know what else to do. He's never felt pain like this before. He'd never cared about anyone enough to let them break his heart. It's a terrible feeling. Inside and out. Physically, it's like being punched in the stomach really hard. He feels sick and shakey. His face and fingertips are tingling. And emotionally, he feels like he wants to die. His insides are knotted up. It's unbearable. He wishes to God he'd never met Peter Rumancek. 

How dare that gypsy make him care. How dare he make him feel things - things he didn't even know he was capable of. 

Roman sits up and bangs a fist roughly into the steering wheel, still sniveling like a child. He knows he can't stay out here forever, but he's in no condition to drive. Especially in this weather. So he just leans back in his seat, putting his shaking hands over his swollen, red face, contemplating letting himself drown in the rain.

A knock on the window startles the teen, making him sit up quickly with a gasp. He rubs his swollen eyes and feels his breath hitch when he sees a soaking wet Peter standing by his window shivering.

"Fuck." He mutters to himself. He figured Peter would be asleep and never know he was even here. He was wrong. 

He pinches his runny nose between his thumb and index finger, before leaning over to open the door for his friend.

Peter gets in the car and shuts the door. He's drenched, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a very worried look. He reaches over and puts a hand to Roman's shoulder causing the taller boy to flinch in response.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me."

Roman would pretend he was fine if he could, but he just can't. It's been welling up inside him and if he doesn't confront Peter, he'll explode.

"Why?" Roman responds. His voice broken and shakey.

Peter looks at him in confusion.

"You fucked her! You fucked my cousin! I saw you! How could you?" Roman wipes the tears away from his eyes, quickly as if he can hide them.

Peter's face falls at his words. "I'm sorry, man. I know you're protective of her, but I didn't expect you to take it this hard."

Roman starts to chuckle in frustration. "This isn't about being protective!" He yells, causing Peter to lean his back against the car door, nervously.

"I'm jealous, ok? There, I said it!"

Peter gives another confused look. "Eww, man. That's your cousin. I always heard rich families were dysfunctional like that, but damn."

Roman snorts and bursts into a fit of laughter. "Oh my God. You don't get it!" He yells, grabbing Peter by the shoulders. "I'm not jealous of YOU." He sits back in his seat, just waiting for it to register to the confused teen.

Peter pauses a moment. His eyes staring blankly into the dashboard. Is Roman saying what he thinks he's saying? 

"Dude….I'm sorry." Peter clutches his heart. "I…I didn't know man.." He stutters.

Roman starts to laugh. "Bullshit." He shakes his head. "You haven't ever noticed the way I look at you? Seen the hurt in my eyes when you talk about Letha? Really?" He scoffs. "Please. You may not have known for sure, but don't pretend you didn't have a clue."

Peter sighs. He knows he has to bite the bullet. "Ok. You're right. I suspected. A little." He swallows thickly.

Roman gives another angry chuckle. "And you fucked my cousin, anyway." He looks up making uncomfortable eye contact with an already nervous, Peter. "You have a right to not feel the same, but you didn't have to hook up with my cousin, man." Roman starts to tear up again. 

Peter pauses in silence for a moment. The lyrics from the song, filling the car.

'Can't go on……thinking…..nuthin's wrong. Who's gonna drive ya home….tonight?'

He places a hand on Roman's shoulder, making the other boy jerk away angrily.

"I'm sorry man. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Roman looks up through wet eyelashes. He quickly wraps his large hand around the back of Peter's neck, pulling him into him and placing a forceful and rough kiss to Peter's closed mouth.

The pushy yuppie forces his tongue through Peter's tight lips, pushing through the resistance in the hopes the other boy will relax and succumb to him.

It doesn't work. Peter doesn't push him off though. He's hurt his friend enough. He just sits there unresponsive.

Roman pulls off, pressing his lips together in frustration. "Get out."

"What? Peter asks, feeling confused.

"Get out." Roman reaches over, pulling the car door open. "Get out of my car."

"Roman. What the fuck man? You're being overdramatic. We can work this out."

"No. We can't." Roman laughs. "Go fuck your girlfriend or something."

Peter sighs, getting out of the car and back out into the pouring rain. He slams the car door shut, but doesn't go back inside. He just stands there watching the scorned yuppie pout.

Roman tries not to make eye contact. He runs his long fingers through his unruly hair, scoffing as he switches the car into drive, and speeds off onto the road, refusing to look back in his rearview mirror.

'Who's gonna hold you down…….. when you shake? Who's gonna come around….. when you break? You can't go on…..  
Thinking.…. nuthin's wrong. Who's gonna drive you home tonight?'

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this and have Peter come around. We shall see.


End file.
